Charlie
Charlie is the guest Pygmy introduced in Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies. He looks, for the most part, the same as the normal pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka, but is slightly crazed and interacts with his environment and other Pygmies rather differently. He is a parody of Two and a Half Men star Charlie Sheen. Overview As aformentioned, Charlie appears as a slightly crazed Pygmy and has many more abilities than his peers. For the most part, he wanders around the island stating many different catchphrases. His interactions with the world and idle catchphrases fufill the challenges for the episode, allowing the player to obtain the Tiger God. How to Summon Him Turn on the option for Charlie in the World menu, then press the plus button to summon him like every other Pygmy. You can now have seven Pygmies on your island. If you don't want Charlie to appear on your island when you press the plus button you can toggle him on and off. Interactions Charlie's normal form is a normal pygmy that has strange eyes and looks crazy, but he can take two other forms. There are a number of sacrifices that don't work for him that ordinarily would kill Pygmies. For example, he will punch away the Meteor/Dinosaur Egg calling himself the "Great Torpedo of Truth", isn't affected by vampires, will launch a shark/half pygmy into space and actually likes to have a Monkey on his back. Alternate Forms Tiger Pygmy If he is placed next to a Pygmy, Charlie will talk about his Tiger Blood and Adonis DNA, transform into the Tiger Pygmy, and slice the Pygmy in half. Vatican Assassin Warlock He will become the Vatican Assassin Warlock when near a Vampire Pygmy, destroying it, or sometimes when he is near a Pygmy and Storm Clouds are toggled on, summoning Lightning to kill it. Thus, he is the only thing that can kill the Vampire Pygmy, summon lightning, or kill Pygmies in general without very much intervention by the player. Catchphrases * "I got tiger blood and Adonis' DNA!" - Place a pygmy next to Charlie. He will turn into Tiger Pygmy and slice the pygmy in half. * "I'm a High Priest Vatican Assassin Warlock!" - Place him next to the Vampire Pygmy or a Pygmy under Storm Clouds. He will turn into the Vatican Assassin Warlock and throw a lightning bolt, frying the bystander. * "WINNING!!!!" - Flick him (or drop him in specific areas). * "Dying. It's for fools." - Random phrase. * "I’m a total freakin' rock star from Mars!" - Random phrase. * "It's on. Bring it!" - Random phrase. * "I have one speed, one gear, GO!" - Random phrase. * "Eating? Heh! It's for trolls!" - Feed him food. He throws it away. * "I'm the great torpedo of truth!" - Drop the meteor or a T-Rex egg on his head. He will knock it aside. * "Monkey on my back? '''Winning' on my back!"'' - Drop a monkey on top of him. * "You can't handle Charlie!" - Drop a shark on his head. * "Am I bipolar? I'm bi-winning. I win here. I win there. Now what?" - Random phrase. Charlie sprouts two heads. * "You borrow my brain for 5 seconds, you'll be like 'DUDE, CAN'T HANDLE IT!'." - Drop a Half Pygmy on his head. Normally, the Pygmy above will envelop the lower one, but Charlie will make the Pygmy above shoot off into the sky like a rocket. * "Double Rainbow? Double WINNING!" - Draw a Rainbow in the sky. * "Only normal people need sleep." - Change the time of day to night. Trivia * He is the first guest Pygmy in the Pocket God World, and does not appear in the Pocket God Comics. * He is the first Pygmy to parody a pop-culture figure (besides the Double Rainbow parodying a pop-culture video, and Laser Shark , which is a reference from a movie.) * He can take on more forms than other Pygmies * Whenever a shark is placed on his head, he will rocket it into the sky, thus being the only way to kill the shark other than gravity. * According to his own words, Charlie is a rock star from Mars. *There is a glitch that happens when Charlie enters the Island of the Gods' temple where there are two of him. *On TouchArcade, Dave has the icon of Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies, with Charlie, for his account. *Charlie will eat burnt food. Gallery Charliesheen.jpg|Charlie Sheen and his media coverage is parodied by the Pygmy named "Charlie" Double Charlie.jpg|Bipolar Charlie Pocket god.png pocket_god_charlie_by_ker513331-d3fldui.jpg|Charlie as a Tiger Pygmy Category:Global Interactions Category:Pygmies Category:Gods Category:Pocket God Category:Alien Wildlife Category:Wildlife Category:Males